Seconde chance
by blacklistedme
Summary: Je vais mourir. Je suis en train de mourir. Mais grâce à une technologie venue tout droit du Capitole, je vais avoir l'opportunité de revivre le dernier mois de ma vie. Dans mes souvenirs, bien sûr... Mais ces souvenirs, je vais avoir le pouvoir de les revivre et de les modifier... Je vais vivre les mêmes hunger games une seconde fois, mais d'une autre façon.


Salut ! Alors il est minuit, je m'apprête à publier un prologue carrément pourri u.u

Ma vie est passionnante... Alors c'est ma première fanfiction, et j'en suis pas vraiment très fière pour tout vous dire... J'ai l'impression que c'est un gros bloc d'informations mises n'importe comment... Mais bon, j'espère que je progresserai ^^

Je ne suis pas sûre que le concept de "seconde chance" plaise à quelqu'un en fait...

Bah voilà voilà... Ca me ferait plaisir que vous laissiez quelques petites reviews (*regard plein d'espoir*)

Salut, et j'espère au premier chapitre, qui verra le jour selon le contenu des reviews (si mon histoire est nulle, je l'arrêterai ^^)

* * *

Il retire son poignard de mon ventre lentement… Je tombe sur le sol et ferme les yeux… Pour la dernière fois, je crois… Ma tête commence à tourner, du sang vient rougir les coins de ma bouche.

Je sens que je perds conscience.

_La sonnette retentit._

_-Putain, il doit être plus de minuit, je rugis malgré ma voix encore ensommeillée. _

_Je mets mon oreiller sur ma tête et referme les yeux. Si c'est important, ils sonneront une seconde fois._

_Driiiiiing !_

_-Ok, j'arrive…_

_Je me lève tant bien que mal et descend les escaliers en insultant intérieurement celui où celle venu me dérangé pendant mon sommeil. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années._

_-Bonsoir._

_-Ouais, t'es qui, je le questionne d'un ton irrité._

_-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?_

_Je le regarde de la tête aux pieds, étudie chaque détails de son costume noir et de se face entourée de cheveux châtains. Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…_

_Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant…_

_-Alors, vous vous souvenez, me demande t'il en voyant mon visage se décomposer soudainement._

_-Oh bordel…_

_Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus percevoir cet individu… Je ne pensais pas le voir de sitôt… _

_-Alors vous êtes…_

_-Ta seconde chance, il me coupe._

_-C'est chiant quand même… Enfin voilà quoi…_

_A ces propos, le visage de « ma seconde chance » se pare d'un sourire attendri._

_-C'est comme ça que tu réagis, pas de crise de larmes, ni de supplications faites à un être invisible… Tu n'as pas changé._

_-Si ça vous plait pas, tant pis._

J'ouvre les yeux, la douleur m'irradie de toutes pars. Alors je vais vraiment y passer…

Je perds conscience.

_Je me réveille, toujours debout face à l'homme._

_-Tu es prête ?_

_-Il le faut bien, je chuchote._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je chuchote, c'est peut-être parce que je ne veux pas comprendre la réalité de mes propres paroles…_

_-Alors voilà, commence « ma seconde chance », comme tu le sais, l'implant que nous t'avons implanté te permet d'avoir une seconde chance lorsque ton décès approche. Il est relié à tes souvenirs. Et ces souvenirs tu les revis, mais tu peux les vivre différemment. Oui. Tu peux revivre et modifier tes souvenirs…_

_-Mais je mourais quand même, je sais, je fais en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Oui. _

_Alors pour tout expliquer, cet implant n'est pas vraiment légal… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais voilà… Ce sont des pacificateurs qui m'en ont vendu et implanté un. Je n'avais pas vraiment hâte de voir s'il marchait, mais apparemment, le moment est venu. _

_Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, mais je n'en ai pas envie non plus… Disons que j'aurais voulu vivre juste pour connaître plus de choses…_

_La voix grave de l'homme me coupe dans ma réflexion :_

_-Je te laisse, ne gâche pas ta seconde chance !_

_Il disparait alors que je me vois transportée dans une foule d'adolescents._

Je regarde autour de moi.

Non, je ne suis plus dans l'arène.

Non, je ne suis plus mourante.

Non, je ne vais pas me porter volontaire. Je ne vais pas gâcher ma seconde chance en revivant l'horreur des Hunger Games.

-PHOENIX EVANNAH !

Je lève la tête, déstabilisée.

Oui, parce que c'est mon nom et mon prénom que je viens d'entendre…

Alors même si j'ai une seconde chance, le destin me rattrapera toujours…

Enfin… C'est ce qu'on va voir…


End file.
